Oracle: The Youngest Avenger
by Questiongirl473
Summary: Take a look into the life of Katherine Jones. After discovering Iron Man and the Avengers movies, things start to look up for her and she is given hope. She goes into her room to discover a portal and starts to live her dream as a SHIELD agent. But can she handle knowing the future of the Avengers without changing it? (Read past the first chapter. It gets better as it goes on.)


**I own nothing of the Avengers or the songs used in this. I only own my OC.**

 _ **Author's Note: I promise this story will get better than the first chapter. I started writing this almost two years ago and wanted to see what people thought of it.**_

Ch. 1: My Life Changed

I was sitting in my room when I suddenly saw a bright light. It startled me and I peered into the light. I couldn't believe what I saw. SHIELD's Helicarrier. It had always been a dream to go there. The Marvel Universe is what has guided me through my hellish life. I looked around. Surely one of the orphanage's employees heard something. Before the portal could disappear, I filled my bag with all my Avengers merchandise. I had all my Lego minifigure key chains, all my movies, and my necklaces I made. Each one had a different Avengers symbol on it. It started to flicker and I jumped in. No way was I going back to the life where I was a nobody. I saw the base and I was surrounded by scientists'. I started to slip into blackness and the last I saw was Agent Phil Coulson's face peering into mine.

-  
(Third Person POV)

Agent Coulson looked into the face of the mysterious girl and saw that she passed out. He had pure shock on his face. He decided that Fury should know about this. He pressed his index finger into the earpiece he had pressed into his right ear, "Director Fury."

"Yes, Coulson," the gruff director said over the comm.

"We have a level 7," he said plainly. There was a long pause and he heard Fury sigh, "I'm on my way."

Fury came in and saw the unconscious girl on a stretcher. She had a bob cut, black hair with blonde streaks. Coulson took off her backpack and looked at the confused man before him. She started to stir and Fury nodded to Coulson. Coulson shooed all of the scientists' out of the lab. She woke with a startled look on her face and looked around the room. Coulson came up beside her and looked at Fury. Fury came up to her and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Katherine Jones, Director Fury," she answered. His eyes widened in shock. Coulson put his hand on his holster, which held is gun.

"How do you know who we are," Coulson asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, "I come from a different dimension. One in which you're all comic book and movie characters."

"How do we know you're telling the truth," asked Fury.

"I have evidence to prove. Phil, my bag please," she told Coulson. The agent looked at Fury and Fury nodded. He handed her the bag and she got up from the stretcher and walked up to and empty lab table. She started digging through her bag and the two spies walked up on either side of her. She pulled out her Lego key chains and her movies. She laid them out in order and put the minifigs beside their movie. She held up the Avengers movie and explained how she knew what was going to happen in the future. They asked an occasional question and told that the only event that has occurred in the movies is Tony Stark getting kidnapped.

"How long has he been kidnapped for," she asked.

"A few weeks, why," Coulson replied. She looked deep in thought. He was surprised that this seventeen year old knew so much about SHIELD and the people there. She paced for a few minutes and then broke the silence, "I need to make sure the movies go exactly like they're supposed to or who knows what might happen."

Fury and Coulson exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Fury came forward and said," Miss Jones, would you like a job at SHIELD?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Working at SHIELD had always been Kate's dream. She always fantasized working alongside the Avengers, saving the world. She would say yes in a heartbeat, but then she considered how dangerous it could be. She wanted to live her dream though.

"I'll do it," she said as she cleaned up her stuff. She put it all in her bag and faced the spies. Fury put his hands behind his back and said, "Good. Your mission is to make sure these movies go as they are supposed to. Tomorrow you'll train with Agent's Barton and Romanoff. Today, we will get you a uniform and show you around. Coulson?"

He gestured to Coulson and he nodded, "Miss Jones? Would you come with me? We need you to get fitted."

"Comin' Phil. Just havin' a little trouble with the zipper on my bag," she replied as she fiddled with her bag. She finally got it and ran after Phil, "Got it. Coming."

He just smiled a little and walked out of the room with Kate in tow. They took a few turn and Kate was smiling the whole way. She was finally going to live her dream of being a secret agent. She will get to help the Avengers. The only possible thing that could happen would be Loki finding out about her. But she wouldn't need to worry about him for awhile. She knows what's coming to the bastard.

She looked at Coulson and remembered him dying and how sad she would be when he was gone. She wanted to spend as much time with this guy as possible. She saw online how much people cared for this Captain America Fanboy. She thought it would be better to keep it to herself. Fury didn't need to know that. Or did he? She thought, 'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'

Coulson led her down the halls to the fitting rooms for her uniform. She would be the youngest agent SHIELD ever had. He only hoped this kid knew what she was doing. He saw the sign for the fitting room and the sign under it said, "NO MEN ALLOWED!"

"Miss Jones, this is your stop. You'll get your uniform here. You should be able to just get two, since you'll be undercover for most of your missions. I'll be back in a half hour to show you the bridge," he said as a female agent came to the door. Kate nodded and turned to the female agent. Coulson left and turned down the hallway.

"Ah, you must be Katherine. I don't know if you'll fit into these uniforms but you should fit into the smallest size we have," the female agent said as she led Kate to the closet with the smallest uniforms. She looked through all the black and navy ones, but she thought those dark colors didn't work. She looked in the back of the closet and saw a white one and her eyes lit up. She grabbed it off the hanger and went into the changing room. She took off her clothes and folded them up. There was a large zipper in the front and white combat boots attached to the outfit. She unzipped it and stepped into it. She zipped it up and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly. She walked around to get a feel of it and she could easily run and fight in it. She also grabbed a black one that fit her too. The female agent dismissed her and handed her an earpiece for her to use to contact Coulson. She put it in her ear and smiled. She was leaving that horrible life she had and living her dream of being a spy.


End file.
